


In an English Garden

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In an English Garden

It was unseasonably warm for April and Harry had suggested—nay, _insisted_ that they have a barbecue.

Severus didn't mind that part. Harry did all the cooking, after all. However, the guest list had grown exponentially as the years had gone by. 

"Grandpa Harry!" 

Turning his head, Severus caught sight of Al's son. 

The one he'd given the same middle name. 

Harry lifted the boy into his arms, his face radiating joy. "How's my favourite grandson?"

"He's your only grandson, Dad," Al said with a roll of his eyes. "Good to see you, Severus," he called out in Severus's direction.

~*~

Severus lifted his hand in greeting but was unwilling to move from his spot in the sun. No one would have expected anything else.

He sat in his favourite chair, surrounded by the scent of hyacinths and the humming of bees, the voices from the garden party growing louder as more and more of the clan arrived.

There was a tug on his sleeve followed shortly thereafter by, "Papa Sev'rus?" 

Severus blinked, his eyes adjusting after having been facing the sun. "Yes, William?"

"Daddy says you know everything about the plants in your garden. Each and every one."

"I do."

~*~

William's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Severus brought his fingertip to William's chin and gently pushed up. "Careful, or you'll catch flies."

The boy's mouth snapped shut and, before Severus knew it, William had clambered up the chair and crawled into his lap. 

His big hazel eyes stared into Severus's, flicking back and forth between them. 

He idly wondered whether a four-year-old could be taught Legilimency. 

William must have been satisfied with what he saw because he then blurted, "I love flowers and plants and bees and bugs—"

"Insects, William," Severus corrected.

"Yeah, insex." William nodded firmly.

~*~

Severus snorted, thinking it best to drop the matter lest William run around shouting about 'insex' all afternoon.

"What kind of plant is that?"

Severus looked at the remains of the already-bloomed flowers. "Those are daffodils."

William giggled. "That's a silly name."

"It is rather," Severus said, standing. He set William down. "Come. Let me show you your grandfather's favourites. _Dicentra spectabilis_."

"I can't say that." William shook his head then looked up at him, brow furrowed. 

"Bleeding hearts, William." He squatted down and pointed at the pink flowers, like little hearts hanging from a line.

"They _look_ like hearts!"

~*~

"Aren't you two a picture?"

Severus turned to see Harry standing behind them, holding two bottles of ale. 

Straightening—slowly—Severus tsked. "Don't pretend you know nothing of young William's interest in the flora of the garden."

Even with hair streaked liberally with grey, Harry's face took on a youthful blush as he gave a half shrug. "Al said he had a thing for bugs."

"Insex!" William said loudly. 

Harry covered his mouth with his hand for a moment, undoubtedly hiding a grin. 

"I presume you came to fetch us for supper," Severus said, taking the proffered bottle of ale.

~*~

"Did you make sausages, Grandpa?" William said, wrapping his arms around Harry's legs and looking up at him.

"Just for you." He slowly pried Williams's fingers from his trouser legs. "Now, go and wash up."

William took off running toward the house. 

"Let's hope he doesn't tell everyone about the _insex_ in the garden," Severus said dryly.

"Sounds like an idea for after the guests leave," Harry said suggestively.

Harry walked a step ahead and Severus couldn't resist...

"You just pinched my arse." Harry grinned wickedly before kissing Severus on the cheek.

Severus smirked. "A very fine arse it is."

~*~

"It will be cold and wet next week," Harry said, hands behind his head and looking up at the evening sky.

"It is spring for another two months." 

Severus watched him: the rise and fall of his chest, his eyelashes fluttering when he blinked, his feet rocking back and forth, forever unable to stay still....

Harry sat up and moved between Severus's legs, hands running up and down his thighs. 

He grinned. "We should take advantage of the warm weather."

Tipping his head back as Harry took him into his mouth, Severus closed his eyes and yet still saw stars.


End file.
